La douleur de la Solitude
by L'Edelweiss
Summary: Ginny est hospitalisée depuis la fin de la guerre. Sous les yeux de sa mère Molly, elle se laisse dépérir. Perdu dans sa douleur et son incompréhension, Ginny ne voit pas la douleur qu'elle inflige à son entourage et surtout à celle qui l'aime le plus : sa mère. Ecrit sur fond de la chanson de Eths "Elle s'endort", elle n'est donc pas approprié à tout le monde. Voila, enjoy !


Et voila de retour ! Après une longue absence il faut dire, mais si vous saviez ce qui m'arrive vous seriez content pour moi !

Je vais me marier !

Bon, assez de bla-bla. Alors pour ce petit texte je vous conseille vivement d'écouter la chanson avant de le lire, sa vous mettras dans l'ambiance, parce que disons que ce texte est un peu spécial, tout comme la chanson.

Ecrit sur la chanson "Elle s'endort" de Eths, ce texte parle (pour une foi) de Molly et Ginny. Cette dernière est hospitalisée depuis la fin de la guerre, et sa mère veille sur elle tous les jours.

Enjoy !

* * *

" Pour ceux qui ont déjà été dans ce moment où l'ivresse provoque presque l'orgasme. "

* * *

.

Crise de larmes.  
Crise de nerf.

.

.  
Vue brouillée.

Encore.

.

.  
Hurlement.

Une foi de plus.

.

Folie.  
Vérité insupportable.  
Égarement.

Déjà de retour ?

.

Spasmes.  
Crise épileptique.  
Spasmophilie vénérée.

Je vous attendais.

.

~ _Tu as nourri ta plainte machinale_ ~

.

Blanc.

.

C'est tout ce que je retiens.  
Tout ce dont je me souviens.  
Tout ce dont je me rappel.

.

Combien de temps ?

.

Je ne sais pas.

.

Le blanc.  
Il est partout.

.

Les murs.  
Les draps.  
Les blouses.

.  
Le sol.

.

Moi.  
Mon visage.

.

Les pilules.

.

~ _Mécanique, tu souffres quand tu avales_ ~

.

Avant c'était plus simple.

Il y avait ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas penser.

.

Le travail.

.

J'ai des souvenirs de temps en temps.

.  
Au bord de ma mémoire.  
Mais c'est trop loin.  
La plupart du temps je n'arrive pas à les garder.

.

Ils vont et viennent.

Accaparent mon esprit quelques secondes.

Puis s'évanouissent.

.

Ne laissant qu'une impression.

.

Du déjà vu.

.

Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est que je travaillais.

Nuit et jour.

.

Et quand ça n'a plus suffit.

Il y a eut autre chose.

.

C'était comme de l'ambre.

.

De ça non plus, je ne me souviens pas vraiment.

.

Sa flotte au bord de mon esprit.

Comme un nuage.

.

C'était chaud aussi.  
Chaud et brûlant.

.

Parfois transparent.

.

Mais plus souvent ambre.

J'ai toujours préférée les couleurs chaudes.

.

Griffondor.

.

~ _Tu t'ennuies, tu t'enivres, langueur_ ~

.

Blanc.

.

C'est tout ce que je vois.

C'est tout ce que j'entends.

C'est tout ce que je sens.

.

Le brouillard blanc dans mon esprit.

Qui m'empêche de penser.

.

De ressentir.

.

Apaisement.

Calme.

Sérénité.

.

Blanc.

.  
~ _Mange un ange au cœur qui t'écœure_ ~

.

Des visages.

.

Qui tournent.

Qui défilent.

Qui vivent.

.

Ils parlent.

Ils m'ignorent.

Ils sourient.

Ils m'oublient.

.

Peine.

Ambre.

.

Larmes.

Blanc.

.

~_ Ils passent aveugles, abîment ton corps mou_ ~

.

Blanc.

.

Blanc sur leurs visages.

Blanc dans leurs yeux.

Blancs dans leurs voix.

.

C'est toujours pareil.

.

Toujours la même rengaine.

Inquiétude sur les visages.

.

Pourquoi ?

Pour moi ?

.

Vous ne devriez pas.

Le blanc adsorbe tout.

.

Vous voulez mes cachets de blanc ?

.

Après tout, c'est vous qui les avez voulu pour moi.

.

~ _Ils tournent sur eux même, ils deviennent fous_ ~

.

Jours après jours, je fais la même chose.

.

Je me lève avec le soleil.

Je me lave quand on m'y oblige.

Je m'assois devant la fenêtre.

Je mange quand on m'y force.

Je ne pense à rien.

Je me couche quand on m'attache au lit.

J'avale ses pilules avec avidité.

.

Je refais chaque jour pareil.

.

.  
Pour que rien ne change.

.

.  
J'appelle de tout mon corps à revivre cette journée encore et encore.

Pour toujours et jusqu'à la fin des temps.

.

La réalité est bien pire que ce cauchemar.

.

~_ Façonnes et pardonnes l'animal_ ~

.

L'absence.

.

De moi.

De lui.

.

Qu'importe. C'est pareil aujourd'hui.

.

Lui ou moi s'est pareil.

.

C'est la même chose.

.

Je ne sais plus non plus.

.

~ _Pour juste désapprendre ce mal_ ~

.

Blanc.

.

Encore et toujours blanc.

.

Comme un mariage.

À la vie à la mort.

.

Et les visages dansent devant moi.

Tantôt entraînant.

Tantôt hésitant.

.

Tantôt menaçant.

.

Tantôt désespérés.

.

~_ Ils deviennent fous_ ~

.

L'eau clapote sur le bord de la baignoire.

Et le blanc embrume l'esprit.

.

Blanc partout.

.

.  
Blanc sur les sens.

Blanc sur l'esprit.

Blanc sur la conscience.

.

Pas de souvenirs.

Pas de pensées.

.

Juste le vide.

.

Un trou béant à l'intérieur.

.

L'eau chaude qui lèche la peau.

La ronge.

La grignote.

.

Bien être sur le corps.

Bien être dans la tête.

Bien être dans l'âme.

.

Bientôt bien être dans le trou dans la poitrine.

.

Peut être.

.

S'il vous plaît.

.

Les autres, tous autant qu'ils sont. Ils font semblant.

Comme si de rien était.

Comme s'il n'était pas parti.

Comme s'il ne nous avait pas abandonné.

.

Comme s'il ne m'avait pas abandonné.

.

Je suis seule.

.

Je ne suis plus moi.

Plus tout à fait.

.

Il me manque quelque chose.

Un bout de moi.

De mon âme.

.

Eux, se cachent la vérité.

Les fous.

Ils préfèrent fuir.

.

Et faire semblant.

Moi, coincée dans ma tête, je regarde la vérité de pleine face.

Et je vois.

.

Douleur.

.

Trou béant.

.

Blanc

.

~ _Elle s'endort._  
_Ne voulait pas de ce corps._  
_Leurs vies cassent, lâche._  
_Ce soir, trouve dans son corps, juste une impasse._  
_Lâche_! ~

.

J'étais là.

.

Quand tu es parti.

Quand tu as disparut.

Quand tu m'as quitté.

.

J'ai courut vers toi.

Je t'ai appelée.

J'ai pleurée pour que tu m'entendes.

J'ai hurlée comme jamais je n'avais hurlée.

J'ai griffée ma peau pour que tu réagisses.

J'ai frappée le frère qui me retenait pour que tu me regarde.

.

Mais tu n'es pas revenu.

.

Tu m'as laissée.  
Tu m'as abandonnée !

.

~ _Le vent tourne comme ta tête bleu si lourde_ ~

.

Le blanc.

.

Il absorbe tout.  
Il s'enroule autour de mon esprit comme une fumée blanche.

.

Il occulte les pensées.

Les émotions.

Les présences.

.

Il nie le temps.

.

C'est comme une seconde qui s'éternise.

Comme une heure qui passe trop vite.

.

Comme une journée qui n'a pas existée.

.

~_ L'heure s'enroule, la minute passe son tour_ ~

.

Les autres papillonnent autour de moi.

.

Ils me parlent.

Ils me montrent des choses.

.

Ils veulent mon attention.

.

Je le sais.

.

Je ne veux pas.

.

Laissez-moi.

.

Comme lui m'a laissé.

.

~_ Ils chantent et râlent, les entends-tu ?_ ~

.

Il y a un visage.

.

Je le connais.

.

Celui qui me harcèle le plus.

Qui me parle sans arrêt.

Qui me montre des photos.

Qui essai de me faire faire des choses.

.

Maman.

.

Mais je ne veux pas.

.

Laisse-moi.

Je ne veux pas me souvenir.

.

Je ne veux que le blanc.

.

Blanc dans mon esprit.

Blanc dans ma conscience.

.

Blanc dans mes yeux.

.

Je ne veux pas te voir.

Je ne veux pas me souvenir.

.

Blanc.

.

Encore plus de blanc.

.

~_ L'un d'eux lèche tes veines, les manges et tu te tues_ ~

.

Je veux que tu m'oublie.

Que tu me laisse.

.

Il est parti.

Je ne sais qu'il ne reviendra pas.

.

Elle l'a prise.

Fauché.

.

Je veux qu'elle vienne pour moi aussi.

.

Je ne veux plus rester.

Je ne veux plus vous voir vivre.

Oubliez-moi.

.

L'oublier lui.

.

Je l'aimais.

.

~ _Oui, non, la mort t'a vu_ ~

.

Son regard sur moi m'écœure.

.

Sympathie.

.

Pitié.

.

Incompréhension.

.

Jugement.

.  
~_ Un regard souille ta vertu_ ~

.

Elle sait.

Elle sait ce que je veux fuir.

.

Elle sait mieux que moi.

.

Moi je ne sais plus.

Plus grand choses

.

Je veux le rejoindre.

Voilà tout ce qu'il me reste à l'esprit.

.

Laisse-moi partir.

.

Laisse-moi mourir.

.  
~_ Les mânes se souviennent; ton ange s'est perdu_ ~

.

L'eau clapote sur le bord de la baignoire.

Et le blanc embrume l'esprit.

Ils me retiennent à ce monde à coup de potions.

Ils me rattachent à eux à coup de visites.

Mais je ne veux pas. Je veux partir.

Je suis fatiguée.

Plus rien ne me retient ici.

S'il n'est plus là.

Plus rien n'a d'importance.

.

~ _Elle s'endort._  
_Ne voulait plus de ce sort._  
_L'envie passe, lâche._  
_Chaque fois que tu l'ignores, elle reprend sa place._  
_Lâche_! ~

.

Ils sont tous là. Autour de moi. Compatissant, essayant de se montrer enjoué.

Ce n'est pas eux qui on perdu un fils, et un autre qui était tout comme. Et qui sont en train de perdre une fille.

Pourtant, ils persévèrent. Essayant de me remonter le moral. De me changer les idées. Les plus malsains d'entre eux m'accompagnant même la voir se laisser mourir. Ils me révoltent, à tourner autour de ma famille comme des vautours. Mais quand j'en parle, on me dit que je vois les choses en noir, normal dans ma situation il parait.

Et je ne parle même pas des journalistes. Lui Héros de Guerre, s'étant sacrifié pour la survie du monde. Elle, amour de sa vie, se laissant dépérir dans un asile de fou. Et nous, pauvre famille, célèbre et endeuillée. Un sujet de choix après la fin de la période sombre.

On m'a répliqué que les gens en avaient besoin. Besoin de voir que même ceux qui avaient eut la volonté et le courage de se battre, étaient humain et souffraient eux aussi. Que l'on devait être fort encore une foi. Que l'on devait montrer l'exemple. Que si l'on montrait au peuple que l'on surmontait tout cela, alors lui aussi le ferait. Vous comprenez Madame, il faut penser à la reconstruction du pays, à relancer l'économie du monde sorcier.

Foutaises.

Et de ce que moi je veux, de ce que ma famille a besoin. Vous croyez que d'exposer ainsi ma douleur aux journaux people et aux autres gazettes va aider notre reconstruction à nous, héros de guerre. On a vu beaucoup plus d'horreur que vous. On a souffert beaucoup plus que vous. Et surtout, on a perdu beaucoup plus que vous.

On ne demande que le calme. Pour se recentrer. Se retrouver. S'apaiser.

Mais vous continuez à tourner autour. A nous en donner le tournis.

Je vous hais.

.

~_ Les entends-tu ?_ ~

.

Ma fille, si tu savais. Si tu savais comme j'ai besoin de toi en ce moment.

Tes frères ont besoin de toi. George a besoin de toi. Depuis que son frère est parti, il va mal. Oh, il est le loin de ton état, c'est vrai, mais il va mal.

Ron a besoin de toi. Harry était comme son frère, et il l'a vu tomber. De nous tous, c'est bien lui qui a vu le plus d'horreur. Lui et notre petite Hermione. Elle n'a plus que nous tu sais. Comme famille. Le sort qu'elle a jeté à ses parents est irréversible. Jamais ils ne souviendront d'elle, de leur propre fille. Tu es sa meilleure amie. Sa sœur. Elle aussi a besoin de toi.

Tu nous manque. A nous tous. On veut te revoir. Te retrouver.

.

~ _Tes bras manquent..._ ~

.

Tu sais ma chérie. Moi aussi j'aime ton père. Comme je n'ai jamais aimé un autre homme. Bien sur j'aime tes frères, différemment, comme une mère. Ton père, lui, je l'aime comme seule une femme peut aimer.

Je sais ce que tu éprouve pour Harry. Éprouvait et que tu continu de ressentir. Je le sais et je le comprends.

Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu te laisse ainsi mourir. Crois-tu que c'est ce qu'il aurait souhaité pour toi ? Que tu dépérisses et finisse par le rejoindre. Moi je crois qu'il aurait voulu que tu continu de vivre. Que tu sois heureuse. Même sans lui. Tiens-tu à te dire que son sacrifice a été inutile. Ce monde en paix, sa victoire sur Voldemort, il la voulait pour toi plus que pour quiconque.

Pourquoi gâches-tu cela ?

Et nous, qui avons tant besoin de toi. Pourquoi nous abandonnes-tu ?

.

~ _Tu voudrais comprendre_~

.

Tant de morts dans cette guerre. Par elle, et après elle.

Combien de gens sont mort pour leur liberté ?

Combien de gens seront exécutés pour leur malveillance ?

Combien de vies s'effondreront par ses conséquences ?

Combien de familles devront faire leur deuil ?

Toi, tu as survécue à elle. Pourquoi vouloir mourir après ?

.

~ _Quand la mort s'en mêle_ ~

.

Tu es la chair de ma chair. Le sang de mon sang.

Et tu voudrais me laisser !

J'ai déjà deux fils qui m'ont quitté. Ne part pas toi aussi, ma fille. Je n'ai jamais voulu cette guerre, tu sais. Je n'ai jamais voulu que mes enfants y soient mêlés. Et encore moins qu'ils meurent pour elle. Que reste-t-il de notre famille si tu t'en va ? Je ne suis pas sûre que l'on arrive à se relever encore une fois.

Tu t'éloigne inexorablement de moi. Chaque jour un peu plus. Je le vois dans ton regard. Je le sens dans tes gestes. Mais il est hors de question que je te laisse faire sans réagir. Je me battrais pour toi si tu n'es plus en mesure de le faire par toi même. Je le ferais pour toi. Et notre famille. Revoir ton sourire illuminer de nouveau ton visage. Entendre de nouveau ta voix s'élever. Toutes ses petites choses du quotidien qui nous manquent tant, seraient comme un renouveau pour nous.

On est asphyxié par ton absence. Comme une mort en suspens. Te voir revivre, se serait la fin des deuils qui ont trop longtemps durées, et notre famille, certes incomplète, serait de nouveau réunit.

Ne t'en va pas. Ne te laisse pas aller. Ne laisse pas la douleur t'emmener loin de nous.

.

~ _Mon enfant me laisse _~

.

Pourquoi me fais-tu cela ? Tu crois que je ne souffre déjà pas assez ?

Te voir mourir à petit feu, brûler de l'intérieur par une douleur trop grande pour toi. Ne vois-tu pas que dehors il fait beau maintenant. Que dehors tout va bien, grâce à lui. Le meilleur hommage que tu pourrais lui rendre c'est de vivre pleinement à présent.

Si tu savais à quel point je hais de te voir agir ainsi. A quel point je te déteste de me faire encore plus de mal.

Chaque jour qui passe je t'aime un peu plus. Mais chaque jour je t'en veux un peu plus de nous faire souffrir ainsi.

Oui nous n'avons pas été capables de le protéger.  
Oui nous n'avons pas été capables de le seconder comme il fallait.  
Oui nous n'avons pas pu l'empêcher de prendre de mauvaises décisions.  
Oui nous n'avons pas été capables de nous sacrifier à sa place.  
Oui nous n'avons pas pu le sauver.

Mais ne crois-tu pas que nous ne le payons pas suffisamment ? Crois-tu devoir nous le rappeler chaque jour que Dieu fait ?

.

~_ Son absence me blesse_ ~

.

A qui en veux-tu vraiment ?

A nous, qui n'avons pas su vous protéger, vous, nos enfants ?

Ou à toi ? D'être encore là, alors que lui ne l'est plus ?

Tu sais, je voudrais juste comprendre. Comprendre pour avancer. Comprendre pour pardonner. Comprendre pour faire mon deuil.

Combien de foi j'ai rêvé. Rêvé que j'étais capable de le sauver. Rêvé que je donnais ma vie pour lui. Qu'il était encore en vie, et qu'il en profitait. Combien de foi j'ai rêvé d'un avenir où il était encore là. De sa dernière année à Poudlard. De ses études supérieures. De votre mariage. J'aurais tant aimé l'avoir enfin véritablement dans notre famille. De façon officiel.

J'aimerais tant échanger nos places, à lui et à moi. Ne serait-ce que pour que tes lèvres sourient de nouveau, que tes yeux pétillent de nouveau.

Si seulement toutes ses choses étaient possibles. Crois moi je le ferais.

.

~ _Maman voudrait bien_ ~

.

Et nos places à nous, elles aussi je voudrais les échanger. Plongé dans l'état catatonique où tu es, je ne pense pas que tu sois capable de voir ce qu'il se passe autour. Je ne suis pas sûr que tu m'entendes quand je te raconte ce qu'il se passe dehors.

Je voudrais que tu vives ce que je vis au quotidien. Ce renouveau de l'époque sorcière, si merveilleuse. Ce tourbillon de nouvelles choses, de nouvelles idées, de nouvelles lois. Oh ma fille, tu adorerais ça ! Tu pourrais être journaliste, comme tu étais destinée à le devenir ! Tu aurais du succès, tu travaillerais à la Gazette, tu ferais la une régulièrement. Tu participerais à tous ses galas que tu couvrirais dans le journal du lendemain dans un article acerbe comme toi seul savais les faire.

Je donnerais ma vie pour toi. Je donnerais ma vie pour chacun d'entre vous. Ma vie et bien plus encore. Mais toi tu es encore là, tu es celle qui en aurais le plus besoin.

.

~_ Maman voudrait te donner son corps_ ~

.

Tu sais, défois j'aimerais ne plus être là moi aussi. Être morte durant cette guerre. Ne pas te voir dépérir. Ne pas me rappeler chaque jour qui j'ai perdu. Ne plus assister à ses galas hypocrites où tout le monde fait comme ci tout allait bien.

Je suis sûr qu'ils oublient leurs morts. Ils les rejettent loin en arrière, dans leur passé. Mais moi je ne peux pas. Avec eux, c'est une partie de moi qui est morte. Je ne suis plus entière.

Et devoir assister à ta descente aux enfers me tue un peu plus chaque jour. Devoir assister à ça aspire un peu plus mon énergie. Ça me vide de l'intérieur. Je n'ai plus la force de vivre moi non plus tu sais. Et pourtant je m'accroche avec la fureur du désespoir. Je me démène pour ma famille. Je leur dois bien ça, pour ce que je n'ai pas réussit à faire pendant la guerre.

Les morts de notre famille. La douleur de mes fils. La folie de ma fille. Tout cela est de ma faute. Si quelqu'un devrait être à ta place, c'est bien moi.

.

~ _Pour sentir un peu plus ta mort_ ~

.

Je suis fatiguée moi aussi ma fille. Fatiguée de devoir être forte pour les autres. Fatiguée de porter notre famille à bout de bras. Fatiguée de voir que malgré tout, tu me fui toujours.

Je veux que tout ça se finisse. Je n'ai plus la force de tout faire, de tout supporter. Je m'épuise petit à petit. Je te donne mes dernières forces ma fille. J'espère que tu sauras en faire bonne usage. J'espère que cela t'aideras.

Je ne veux pas mourir en vain. Je n'ai pas su être suffisamment efficace pendant la guerre. Je n'ai pas su protéger mes enfants comme une bonne mère l'aurait fait. Alors je veux le faire après. Je veux partir en sachant que ceux qui me reste sont bien et en bonne santé.

Je ne pourrais pas partir en sachant que toi, tu es encore dans cet état. Je t'en prie ma fille, libère moi.

.

~ _Je veux partir à mon tour mon amour_ ~

.

Alors je reste chaque jour qui passe auprès de toi : je suis présente à chaque foi que tu fais une crise, à chaque foi je suis là pour te relever quand tu tombe. A chaque foi je te donne ma force. Je serais là pour t'aider à te reconstruire.

Je serais toujours là tant que tu auras besoin de moi. Toujours présente à tes côtés. Je sais que tu as besoin de moi. Je sais que je dois être là pour toi. Tu n'y arriveras pas sans moi. Et j'ai besoin de savoir que tu va y arriver. J'ai besoin de savoir que tu t'en ais sorti.

Même si tu ne t'en rends pas compte, tu m'appelle. Je sens sans cesse que tu m'appelle. Quand tu me regarde, quand je vais dans ta chambre. Même quand je dors je peux sentir ton esprit effleurer le mien. Instinct maternel peut être.

Et peut être aussi que la douleur que tu jette à la face du monde, est un reflet de la mienne. Que je musèle au fond de moi. Mais elle éclatera un jour ou l'autre. C'est inexorable. Une si grande douleur, une peine si immense.

Je serais là. Jusqu'au jour où tu n'auras plus besoin de moi.

Chaque fois plus prés de toi: Je serais là quand la douleur reprendra

Je t'aime ma fille. De tout mon corps. De toute mon âme. J'ai besoin de te voir aller mieux. J'ai besoin de te voir sourire de nouveau. Je dépéris moi aussi de te voir ainsi. Je dépéris de voir notre famille ne plus vraiment tourner rond. J'ai perdu deux fils. Je suis en train de perdre une fille. Comment une mère peut survivre à ça.

Elle ne peut pas.

~ _Maman t'implore!_  
_En vain, tu ne dis plus rien, pour ne pas dire que tu t'en vas._  
_Maman t'adore!_  
_Maman t'implore!_  
_Maman t'adore! _~

* * *

N'hesitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Et merci d'avoir prit le temps de me lire


End file.
